


No One Bites like Gaston

by I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst?, Biting, Blushing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kind of a kink? Not Really because no smut but idk how else to describe it, No Smut, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Teeth, fangs, smug bastard, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie/pseuds/I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie
Summary: Although you try to ignore Gaston, you can't help but feel attracted to him. Especially those sharp but sexy fangs of his.





	No One Bites like Gaston

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I know it's short XD
> 
> Edit: guys i wrote this as a joke stop liking it please

To say that you hated Gaston was an understatement. The smug bastard was always trying to sweet talk you, and all you did was ignore him. He gave up on Belle a while ago, so he had decided to try the next best thing. That being you. In the mornings you would wake up to an assortment of flowers on your windowsill with a note saying how absolutely stunning or gorgeous you were. Sometimes you would even find a muffin or some accessories. How he managed to get ahold of any of this would by a mystery to you, but it was no mystery that he was not going to give up that easily this time. However, there was only one thing you hated to admit about the narcissistic asshole. You were totally and utterly attracted to him. His voice was beautiful, and you especially loved his smile, mostly for one reason.

His teeth. Specifically,  _h_ _is fangs._ You couldn't explain you attraction, it was just there. Sometimes, in the deepest darkest parts of your mind, you even think of how you want him to _bite_  you. You were sure that all the blood in your body would rush to your face and ears the moment you had those types of thoughts. Luckily, you were normally in the privacy of your own home when that happened. Well, at least until today. 

 

It started just like any other day, you were making dresses for some of the women in the village, and repairing ripped clothes for some of the men who didn't have wives to do it for them. Then, to your surprise, Gaston practically burst through the door. "Oh, (Y/N)~!" He called out in almost a sing-song voice. 

 _Shit._ You internally cursed to yourself and turned towards the brute.   
"Yes, Gaston?" You huffed, raising an eyebrow, obviously not wanted his presence. 

Gaston pulled a bouquet of Purple Roses and Baby's Breath from behind his back.

"For you, my love!" He cried, with a wink and a grin, showing off those sexy fangs of his. You already felt the blood rushing to your face.  _Oh god, why does this have to be happening now?! I'm supposed to despise him, not be attracted to those sharp... beautiful fangs of his. Wait, what._

"A-Ah," You stuttered, "Gaston these are beautiful," You admitted and took them. They were definitely fresh, and dazzling, but you wished he wouldn't buy you stuff to woo you. You could live with some of the wildflowers in the field; they were so much more vibrant than the ones you find the florist selling. A huge smirk made its way onto the Captain's face. 

"Ah, so you  _do_ like the flowers I bring you!" He exclaimed, his grin growing wider. 

"N-No, I never said that! This one in particular just happens to be my favorite," You shot back quickly, snatching the flowers from hands and clutching the stems as if your life depended on it. Actually, it probably did with the way you were acting now.  _Wait, no! Now he knows what kind of flowers I like._

"I thought you would like them." Gaston hummed and began to stalk towards you when you weren't looking. Next thing you knew, you were basically pinned against the wall, your eyes wide in shock, and the flowers still at your side. The two of you were close enough for your bodies to be touching, and his face was right next to your ear. 

"A little birdie told me that you had a certain... attraction towards me." He hummed into your ear, his hot breath making shivers run down your spine. You mentally cursed yourself for telling (F/N) about your little Fang Kink. 

"Oh, did they now?" You stuttered softly, somewhat worried that one of your clients would come through the door at any moment. 

"MmHm." He breathed and tentatively placed a soft kiss on the side of your neck, making you instantly heat up and turn as red as a tomato. "They also told me that you specifically liked the fangs." He purred. You weren't sure whether you were frozen out of slight fear, or arousal at this point. 

"And what makes you think that?" You squeaked, breath shaky. You weren't sure you would even be able to get out a whole sentence if the bastard kept this up. 

"Becuase you haven't pushed me away, yet." Gaston chuckled and actually had the nerve to nip at your ear with one of his canines, making you shiver in pleasure. However, the next thing you know he had backed away with a triumphant smirk on his face. Your eyes were currently closed, and you didn't even notice that he let you go until you heard the bell from the door chime, and Gaston had his back turned towards you. _"Au revoir ma chérie."_ He called out, and then the next thing you knew, he was gone. 

"That motherfu-" You were cut off by the sound of paper hitting the ground. Looking around you noticed the small paper with your name on it, written in beautiful calligraphy. 

 

_I will see you tonight, my love. Dress nice._

_Gaston_

**Author's Note:**

> PLS REALLY THIS IS JUST A JOKE IM PROBABLY NOT MAKING A PART 2


End file.
